


Weather the Storm

by HamletsProzac



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub Play, Sex Toys, Spanking, tinder hookup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 02:14:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11979942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamletsProzac/pseuds/HamletsProzac
Summary: “You could download Tinder.”Literally nothing good ever comes from following that advice, but Daichi had gone and done it anyway.Nothing good ever came of following Kuroo’s advice either, and he’d done that too. But really, considering the circumstances, what else was he supposed to do in the middle of a hurricane?A Tinder hook up turns into kinky sex turns into two nerds pining: a saga.





	Weather the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Before we get started: I live in Houston, and I was in Houston during Hurricane Harvey. Yes, this story was semi-inspired by that. I'm personally fine, but I have seen a lot of horrible things in the aftermath. I'm not making light of it in any way, but it did provide a bit of escapism for me during the storm itself, and I hope it makes other people happy too. 
> 
> I had this idea because a friend said something funny said in a group chat and it was too good not to write a fic about it. Enjoy ~~

“You could download Tinder.”

Literally _nothing_ good ever comes from following that advice, but Daichi had gone and done it anyway.

Nothing good ever came of following Kuroo’s advice either, and he’d done that too. But really, considering the circumstances, what else was he supposed to do in the middle of a hurricane?

All the streets were flooded. He’d been trapped in his apartment for two days already. He still had food and plenty of water, but the lack of power is a pretty effective buzzkill. He’s been able to keep his phone charged from his car, and data service still worked so he could get updates, but he’s been stuck by himself for too long. The water hadn’t gotten to his door yet, but it felt like it was only a matter of time. He was restless, and scared, and worried sick for the rest of the city, for the people who were doing worse than him. Worst of all, he couldn’t do _anything_. He can’t help, he doesn’t have money to donate (because who knows what’s going to happen next), he’s _trapped_.

And that’s why he’d taken Kuroo’s suggestion of finding someone to fuck for a few hours (or days, if the hurricane keeps acting up).

There were a few good options within walking distance. A few absolutely gorgeous girls in the same apartment complex, up for a threesome for anyone able to provide updated test results. He was pretty instantly attracted to that kind of practicality – it usually meant a much better fuck. An older guy in the complex down the street who had great abs and a nice face, but his profile was a little too “desperately aging sugar daddy”. An older woman in a house around the block who had the cougar thing down, but ultimately not an option because she needed to be present for her kids during the storm.

And then, like a dream, Sugawara.

 _24, Bio-chem major. Looking for kinky play as a submissive. If you can get to me, I’ll make it worth your while_.

The short bio was accompanied by a series of devastatingly adorable selfies of a pale, slender man with gray hair and eyes that Daichi could gaze into for hours. It’s the last photo of the set that really gets Daichi, though. It’s his chest, with his knees pulled up. He’s not wearing a shirt, but the picture reveals the tops of over-the-knee, sheer socks. The tops dig into his muscular thighs just a little, creating an enticing roll of soft flesh. The smirk on his face, carefully positioned in the top right of the picture, indicates that he knows just how tempting he looks.

Daichi messages him immediately after swiping right.

_Hey. :)_

Sugawara replies immediately. _Hey there, hunk. you dom?_

Straight to the point, then. _I’m not a pro, but I’ve done it._

_Are you any good?_

The image of the smirk peeking over thigh-highs ghosts in his brain, and Daichi feels his gut stir in excitement and anticipation.

 _Yes,_ is all he says. Sugawara doesn’t reply immediately, but he’s got a good feeling about this and he’s already sacrificed this much of his impulse control, so he risks a double text. _Staying dry out here?_ he asks.

The reply takes a minute or two – Daichi busies himself with alphabetizing his bookshelf, like he’s meant to for months.

There’s a picture attached, along with the message _Not really ;)_

The image makes Daichi flush down to his toes.

A perfect stranger has sent him an artfully arranged picture of a rather well stocked sex toy collection. A series of colorful and interestingly shaped dildos and vibrators, a set of nipple-clamps, a blindfold, a feather tickler, leather handcuffs, and a half-empty bottle of lube are arranged on a sky blue bedspread.

Just as Daichi’s heart is recovering from the shock, he receives another image. This one is his face, winking playfully at the camera, soft gray hair falling in front of his eyes. _How soon can you be here?_

 _Five minutes,_ Daichi replies, pulling on his rain jacket.

*~*~*~*

In a kind twist of fate, Sugawara still has power. Even though he’s only across the street in a different apartment complex, he can see lights on in apartments as he passes by, trying to orient himself. He usually would have dressed a little better, but he excuses it because there’s a literal hurricane going on. (Though you wouldn’t know it at the moment – it’s just raining.) It’s also why he’s agreed to Dom someone he doesn’t know, and why he’s allowing himself the fantasies bubbling in his mind right now. He’s a switch at heart, but there’s nothing quite like the rush he gets from a proper session with a needy sub. With all the stress of a record-breaking natural disaster weighing on him, he’s ready to let lose a little bit.

Usually, this would be the stage he’d wonder how far is too far, already planning strategies for the possibility his sub safewords or otherwise needs a break. But with Sugawara…Daichi has a feeling this stranger is up for the same kind of night as Daichi: rough, messy, and long.

Sugawara’s apartment should be on the corner, number #114. The apartment complex is built onto a hill, keeping it safe and dry. He hops up the wet steps and knocks on the door, trying not to fidget.

And the good luck continues, because Sugawara is the 1 in 100 Tinder hook-up who’s hotter in real life. 

His hair is artfully long and messy, curing around his ears attractively. (Daichi already wants to pull it.) His lips are soft and smooth and perfect (for stretching around Daichi’s cock). And his eyes are a warm brown that the camera couldn’t capture, gentle and deep and playful and intelligent. (Daichi wants to see them well with tears.) He’s perfected his seductive smile, and he’s turned it on Daichi full force as he leans in his doorway.

“Daichi,” he says smoothly. And oh, _perfect_ – his voice his sweet and high.

Daichi lets his eyes smooth curiously over Sugawara’s body, mostly for show. Sugawara understands – he straightens up and even turns a little, giving Daichi a look at his body’s profile. His ass is _fantastic._ Daichi smiles.

“That’s me.” He extends his hand for handshake before realizing that…might not actually be the right move for someone you’re planning on having semi-anonymous sex with shortly. Sugawara just giggles and shakes his hand, delicately, and smiles like he’s charmed. “Sugawara, right?”

“Suga, is fine,” he corrects. _Like sugar?_ Daichi nearly asks.  “Come inside.” He steps aside, looking up demurely at Daichi through his lashes. The innuendo is obvious and appreciated.

Inside is a studio apartment. A cozy, huge bed takes up most of the space. There’s a moth-eaten armchair squeezed beneath a tiny window, next to a bookcase where everything has been relocated to the top two shelves. The rest of the space is taken up by a kitchen with small appliances, and a table for two. The bed is swathed in a golden glow from fairy lights strung in zig-zags across the ceiling, and the pillows and blankets are stacked high on the bed in a bohemian, comfy looking mess. It’s small, but not claustrophobic. It’s not quite minimalist, but it’s close.

“Would you like some tea?” Suga asks, brushing past Daichi to get to the miniature kitchen.

“If that’s what you want.” Daichi sits when indicated, at the closer of the chairs at the small table. The set looks worse for wear but loved – there are fresh-looking paint splatters from water colors, and scratches from meals past.

Suga puts on an electric kettle for tea, waiting by the counter for the water to boil. Daichi studies him a little more. He’s wearing soft cotton shorts in a dark heather gray color, and a sheer white t-shirt, oversized so it hugs the curve of his pert ass, with what might be a band’s logo on it. He’s wearing wool socks in a soft pink. Daichi gets the feeling they’re because his feet are cold, rather than any seduction tactic. Besides, the rest of the outfit does that for him. The shorts hug him sinfully, and the gauzy top gives a peak of his nipples and shows off his neck. Daichi can spot a little jiggle in his thighs when he moves, and nearly swoons on the spot. His _weakness_ is plushy thighs wrapped around his head.

Suga moves with graceful efficiency. At least, the romantic in Daichi wants to characterize it as such. His movements are careful and deliberate, and he seems to have no issue at all being watched. _Interesting_. Daichi feels a thrill of anticipation, and quells it. No need to get ahead of himself.

“How are you doing in all this?” Suga asks politely, as he organizes loose-leaf tea into a tea pot to steep.

“Fine, thankfully.” Daichi straightens as Suga peers at him. “No water in my apartment, my car is fine. If I’d known you had power I would have brought my phone charger,” he says lightheartedly.

Suga, a master at the game, smiles with just a hint of teeth and says, “Maybe you’ll be back soon.” Daichi is starting to hope so.

Suga puts down two mugs, a jar of honey, a sugar bowl, and a little server for milk down on the table as the kettle screeches. He pours the hot water lovingly into the teapot as he speaks. “I’m glad you’ve been safe. It’s awful out there.” He casts a wary look out his small, rain-streaked window. “It’s hard to even imagine.” His voice is soft and sad, and he looks very far-away for a moment.

Daichi’s first instinct is to comfort him, but there isn’t much to say. Besides, he perks up quickly and brings the teapot to the table. “It needs to steep, but it will be ready soon.” Suga turns the full force of his flirtatious gaze at Daichi. “Which gives us time to talk.

“What’s your past experience like?”

Daichi swallows. “You mean – uh, with BDSM specifically?” Suga nods patiently, eyes bright. Daichi feels insufficient under the intensity of his gaze. “Like I said, I’m not a professional. My experience has mostly been with past partners and friends of friends.”

“Rate your kinkiness on a scale of 1-10,” Suga demands sharply.

Daichi gapes. “What?” But Suga is smirking sweetly at him, eyebrows raised expectantly in answer. “Uh – a, uh…a 6, I guess,” he stammers. “Inflicting pain can make me nervous. And I’m more of a switch than anything.” Suga tilts his head, considering. Daichi feels the need to add, “But given the right partner and enough time to establish good communication…an 8.”

Suga smiles happily. “Good. This is will go well then.” He sets to preparing his mug for tea. “What are your wonts?”

“For today, drawing blood, knot-tying, non-consent, and knives,” he answers easily. “You?”

Suga smiles appraisingly. “The same. So…” Suga furrows his brow in thought. “You want to get to know each other before we get into anything too dangerous, and you’d rather not inflict lasting pain.” Suga nods thoughtfully, lifting the lid of the teapot to check the tea. “I can work with that.”

Daichi smiles, despite himself. “What do you mean?”

Suga puts his elbows on the table and leans forward conspiratorially. It’s simultaneous playful and endearing, and Daichi can feel his ears get hot. “Oh, I can be _terribly_ persuasive,” he whispers, like a secret. “I’ve been told it’s _evil.”_

Daichi _hums_ in response, leaning away and folding his arms across his chest. It’s a power move, a way to test the space. Suga takes a deep breath, tongue darting out to wet his lips, and his gaze drops to studying Daichi’s musculature through his shirt. Daichi swallows a smirk of his own.

Suga checks the tea again and decides it’s done. He moves the reservoir of wet leaves to a little saucer, replaces the lid, and gestures for Daichi to hold out his cup. Smooth, amber-black tea pours, the spicy light scent wafting over him. He inhales deeply, appreciatively, deciding to add a scoop of sugar and a splash of milk. Suga opts for no milk, but a generous spoonful of honey that he lets drizzle slowly from the spoon until Daichi is nearly hypnotized.

“So what’s a tasty pre-med stud like you doing catching a cheap Tinder hookup in the middle of a hurricane?” Suga murmurs, eyes still watching the dripping honey.

Daichi avoids the question out of habit. “We all have our reasons, don’t we?” he says lightly. “Besides,” he says, taking his first sip of (exquisite) tea. “The last thing I’d call you is cheap.” Suga, to his utter delight, actually _flushes_. So he _is_ breakable – he’s not just a pretty face who gets off on making dominants bend to his silver-tongued will. He’s caught off guard by a genuine compliment. _Interesting_ , Daichi thinks again, a flutter of excitement stirring behind his breastbone.

“Fair enough,” Suga says lightly, stirring his tea rapidly. When he takes a sip, it’s nearly reverent, with his eyes closed to give Daichi a look at long, dark lashes resting over his freckled cheekbones. God _damn_ it.

“What’s your experience like?” Daichi asks, taking another sip of tea.

Suga hmms into his mug. “A little of this, a little of that.” He laughs, meeting Daichi’s gaze for a moment. “I don’t mean to be cryptic. I’ve had plenty of experiences as a dom and a sub, just never in long term relationships. I’m a switch too.” Something hot and hungry flares in Daichi’s stomach, and he doesn’t bother stifling it at all. “Today I just…know what I want, I suppose.” And Daichi feels a sock-clad foot slide slowly up the inside of his leg.

An interesting development. Daichi leans across the table too, now, bringing their faces close together in the dim light as he takes another sip of tea. “And what would that be?”

Suga hesitates. For all his bravado and smooth-talking, he hesitates. It’s mind-numbingly endearing, and Daichi would swim through this entire drowned city to give this man everything he wants tonight.

“You can trust me,” Daichi tells him, setting his mug down and reaching out to touch Suga’s forearm folded on the table. It’s the lightest touch he can manage, fingertips just tickling the fine hair that grows there. “I just want to make you feel good.” He rests his fingers lightly on the inside of Suga’s wrist, thin, soft skin tempting him. “So? What can I do?”

Suga relaxes, just a little, his foot falling back to the floor, and stares at the place Daichi is touching him when he answers. “I want it rough. I – I want to feel – used, and overwhelmed,” he admits.

“I can do that,” Daichi says lightly. “Anything specific?”

“Restraints, probably. A blindfold. Multiple orgasms, if you’re up for it.” Suga looks up at him under his lashes again.

Oh is he _ever_ up for it. 

He reaches for his mug of tea, still leaned over the small table. Suga is leaning in too. And this just might be Daichi’s favorite part, the anticipation, the build-up, the sparks that come before. There’s nothing like this, like the give-and-take, the trust forming, before the fun starts. It’s what makes being dominant fun – knowing that if he plays his cards right, he’ll have this gorgeous little vixen eating out of the palm of his hand.

Daichi, with his eyes on Suga, slides his foot towards him under the table. He nudges at Suga’s feet, coaxing them apart, spreading his legs. He could resist easily, but he doesn’t want to. With a tiny, delighted shiver, Suga complies. Daichi can’t see it, but he knows that Suga’s pale, squishy thighs are spread, just for him. Daichi watches closely as Suga blows on his tea and takes another sip.

“Can you do something for me?” Daichi asks. Suga nods, eyes light and curious. “Go get anything you want me to use on you tonight. Don’t hold back, but I’ll decide what you get.” His tone manages to get Suga to squirm and bite at his bottom lip. “How does that sound?”

“Perfect,” Suga replies demurely, pushing his chair our and walking over to the bed. There are drawers hidden beneath. Suga, ever the thoughtful host, bends at the waist as he rummages through. His ass is raised high in the air, shorts stretching to reveal pale cheeks spilling from beneath the hem. Daichi allows himself a smile.

He seems to know what he wants, because it’s not long before he’s straightening up, slinking back to the table. He waits patiently next to his chair; at a nod from Daichi he sits. Daichi stands, bringing his tea, to inspect what Suga has chosen.

A paddle, padded faux leather. A set of hog tie restraints, but with plenty of clips and buckles to make them versatile. A silky blue blindfold. A spreader bar that looks nearly painfully long. Nipple clamps, shining gold in the low light. Daichi suppresses a grin at the cock ring (a single stretchy band of silicone). Lastly, two vibrators, one a modestly sized prostate massager and the other a bullet. He drinks his tea as he contemplates it all for a long, quiet minute. There’s only the sound of rain pelting against the window, and wind whipping through the trees.

“I usually use the stoplight system with my new partners,” Daichi says casually. “Is that all right with you?”

“Mmhmm.” Daichi gives him a glance over one shoulder – he’s shamelessly checking out Daichi’s built shoulders and thick thighs. Daichi _really_ likes Suga.

“I’d also like it if you called me Sir, tonight. Does that work for you?”

“Of course, Sir,” Suga simpers.

He picks up the blindfold first.

He turns, holding it delicately in one hand, sipping from his tea. He raises an eyebrow questioningly, holding it out. Suga nods his permission. Daichi slowly – slowly – approaches him. Suga watches, eyes sharp.

“Are you ready to start?” Daichi murmurs. Suga blinks up at him with a slow nod. Daichi sets his mug down on the table and gently places the blindfold over Suga’s eyes. He touches him as little as possible, hardly daring even to adjust his hair under the elastic strap. He does allow himself one light stroke across the top of his cheek; Suga turns into it, just slightly. Free of the intensity of Suga’s gaze, Daichi licks his lips. “Good. Finish your tea.” And he walks back over to his chair.

He watches a shiver go through Suga from the top of his head to the tips of his toes, but he doesn’t argue. He obediently drinks, perched as elegantly and attractively as possible. He knows his angles – the arch of his back emphasizes the slimness of his waist, the length of his pale neck, the softness of his ass. Even the way he crosses his legs, primly, at the ankles, is graceful and attractive. Daichi can’t wait to destroy the pretty picture in front of him, can’t wait to hear that sweet, polite voice beg him to do it, because Suga had missed something in his list of wants for tonight. He wants to be praised, and he wants to _earn_ that praise. He likes being obedient; or at least, he’s picked up on that’s what Daichi likes and is perfectly okay with it. He has a feeling it’s the former, though.  

Daichi stays as still as quiet as possible, watching. Watching, watching, waiting… _There._ Suga fidgets, presses his lips together and swallows hard. The first chink in his armor. Daichi stands; Suga perks up.

“Don’t mind me,” he says lightly. “But put your tea down for a moment.” Suga obeys, and Daichi crouches in front of him. He grabs a leg of his chair and pulls, hard, spinning the chair around. Suga squeaks, but doesn’t resist the movement. Now his front is vulnerable to Daichi’s eyes and hands, rather than tucked behind the table. Already, he’s a little flushed. It’s gorgeous. Daichi can’t believe his luck.

Daichi just picks up Suga’s hand and places his tea back in it.

“Thank you Sir,” Suga says softly. Daichi settles back on his haunches to watch him from the new angle. Now, Suga looks affected. His fingers rub along the handle of his teacup, and his cheeks are faintly pink. So he doesn’t mind a bit of man-handling, either. That’s workable.

Suga surprises him again by speaking. “I guess those muscles aren’t just for show,” he comments drily.

Daichi, despite himself, laughs. “I guess you’ll find out.” Suga actually wriggles in delight.

Daichi’s first touch is on Suga’s ankles.

People forget about the ankles, he thinks as he feels Suga twitch under his fingertips while he rolls the cozy socks out of his way. They’re delightfully sensitive and vulnerable, without being overtly sexual. Suga seems to like the gentle caresses and massaging; he actually uncrosses his legs and puts his feet flat on the floor. Daichi can watch his toes curl and scrunch as he tries not to squirm too much.

“Good boy,” Daichi whispers, digging his thumbs harshly into the dip under the bone.

Suga actually gasps, hips twitching forward. Daichi smiles.

“So good,” Daichi whispers again, sliding his hands around to Suga’s calves, then up the tops of Suga’s thighs. He can see goosebumps rise in anticipation of his touch. When Daichi roughly spreads Suga’s legs apart, he nearly loses his hold on his teacup.

Daichi tuts, taking it from his hand and setting it on the table. “Careful.”

“Sorry,” Suga says, clearly not sorry at all.

Daichi digs his fingers into Suga’s thighs (he has to suppress a groan; they’re as perfectly soft as he’d hoped). “What was that?”

“What?”

“Sorry, who am I?” Daichi says with the hint of a threat.

Suga frowns before his mouth drops in surprise. “Oh,” he murmurs, squirming and wetting his lips. “Sorry, Sir,” he says, a little bit breathless.

“Good boy.” Daichi rewards him with a kiss to the skin of his inner thigh, which earns him another little shiver and sigh. “Sensitive, baby?” Suga nods jerkily. “Relax, you’re doing so good.” Suga preens under the praise, but tries to hide it, even now. Very well then. If that’s how he wants to play it, that’s what he’ll get.

Daichi taps the outside of his thigh, just that side of too hard. “Lift up.” Suga complies, scooting forward and planting his palms on the bottom of the chair to raise his hips into the air. Daichi only teases him a little, ghosting his fingers under the hemline, before pulling his shorts down to his ankles. Suga’s cock is lovely, half-hard and pink. His hair down here is that same soft, silvery blonde, trimmed neatly.

Daichi tosses the shorts behind him carelessly. Suga sits back down gingerly, feeling the hard wood against his bare skin. “Be a good boy for me and leave your hands right there,” he commands. He can almost hear Suga’s fingernails scrape against the chair. “I want you to keep very, very still for me,” he continues, dragging his nails lightly across Suga’s trembling legs, “so I can play with you how I want. Understand?”

Suga gasps, a quick, helpless sound, and his cock twitches as it swells a little more. “Yes, Sir.”

“Good. If you don’t stay still, I’ll have to _make_ you stay still. But we can avoid that, can’t we?” Suga nods his agreement, biting his lip. For being blindfolded and manhandled by a tinder hookup in his kitchen, he’s being remarkably patient.

Suga’s cock is silky smooth when he presses a kiss to the tip. Daichi lets out a pleased hum around the head when he gets his lips wrapped around it. Suga seems to like it, if the clench of his thighs and the little gasp are anything to go by. It’s a multi-purpose dick, Daichi decides. Large enough that the idea of taking it is enticing, but not intimidating, and it’s pretty enough that Daichi will love watching it bounce and twitch while he pounds into him. Daichi gives him a good hard suck as he pulls off and Suga actually whines.

Daichi threads his arms through, so he can grasp the wooded poles on the back of the chair. This way, Suga can’t squirm too much. Because he’s _going_ to be squirming.

Daichi swallows all of Suga’s cock in one go.

Suga lets out the most gorgeous moan, full and rough, finally unrestrained. He bows forward over Daichi’s – he can feel twitching stomach muscles against the top of his head. Daichi was prepared for that, of course, and adjusts accordingly, rubbing his tongue along the frenulum. Another hard suck as Suga arching back, leaving Daichi free to bob up and down, slicking messily along the entire length.

Suga gasps and moans so prettily. Daichi wants to hear _more_. He slides his hands up the inside of Suga’s shirt; Suga bucks, surprised. When Daichi rubs his thumbs over Suga’s nipples, he knows he’s hit the jackpot.

 _“Oh!”_ Suga moans raggedly, twisting away from even the lightest touch. “Aah – _oh, oh, oh!”_ Daichi says nothing, just stays busy working over his cock. Suga stifles his whimpers behind bitten lips, but Daichi can still hear and feel everything.

Daichi doesn’t consider himself a sadist, but this is nearing torture. He twists and pinches and flicks and tugs on Suga’s nipples until he’s nearly sobbing from the overstimulation, twisting into it and away as much as he can without moving. And that’s the kicker: without moving. Because eventually, something’s got to give.

Suga’s hands fly up, one to cover his open mouth just as he _screams_ , and the other to tug on his own hair in bliss.

Daichi immediately pops off his cock and _tsks._ He’s not sure Suga hears him; he’s slumped back into the chair, head lolling, panting. It’s quite sweet, but Daichi has a job to do. He gleefully retrieves the cuffs from the bed and grabs roughly at Suga’s pliant arms. He tightens the cuffs as far as they’ll go on each wrist and shoves his hands behind his back. Suga complies with a weak little mewl, holding his hands together helpfully as Daichi attaches the clips so that he’s hooked on securely. Shy of breaking his own kitchen chair, his hands are stuck.

“Don’t make me tie your legs, too,” Daichi says threateningly, and he throws Suga’s legs over his shoulders and gets back to work.

Suga immediately throws his head back and moans. His legs twitch as if to part, on instinct, but Daichi holds him firm. Those thighs are as delightfully soft as he hoped, quivering around his ears. He sinks his teeth into the muscle and sucks, hoping to leave a deep bruise. Suga twitches and squeals, heels digging into Daichi’s back like he wants to get away. But he doesn’t – just twitches and moans and lets Daichi do as he pleases. For that, Daichi rewards him with a hand on his cock, jerking him off fast and rough. Suga is moaning out little gasping breaths, jerking absently at the binds on his wrists.

Daichi pops up to say, “Stop that.” Suga freezes immediately. “I don’t want you hurting yourself.”

Suga takes a deep breath and intentionally releases as much tension as he can. “Sorry, Sir,” he finds his tongue to say.

“Good boy.” Daichi rewards him by swallowing his cock again, focusing on the head. If the tightening of his abs and the infrequent gasps are anything to go by, Suga is close to coming. Now it’s all in the timing. A suck there, a lick there, teeth there…when Daichi pulls back to work him over with his hand, Suga bucks so hard that Daichi almost loses his grip.

“You really _are_ sensitive,” Daichi teases, sliding his hands up to grip at Suga’s waist.

“Please, Sir,” Suga gasps, as Daichi teasingly licks at the head of his cock as he writes. “Please.”

“Hmm?” Daichi replies, lips wrapped firmly around the head of Suga’s cock.

“Ah! _Ah, god, please_ let me come,” Suga begs beautifully.

“Even after you disobeyed me?” Daichi keeps his voice light and airy as he uses every muscle in his body to drive Suga to his breaking point.

“I – I’ll be good,” he says hastily. Daichi doesn’t doubt it, but lets him keep begging just to hear it. “Let me come, please? Please, _make_ me come, Sir.”

And how could he resist _that?_

He stifles a moan as he sets the head of Suga’s cock on his tongue. With the way Suga is writhing, he doesn’t have to do much. He just jacks him off with a loose fist, right onto his waiting tongue that’s pressed against his frenulum. Suga arches into it perfectly, chasing his pleasure, whimpering high and sweet. 

When he comes, Suga throws his head back on a high whine, fingers scrabbling at the chair desperately as he empties into Daichi’s mouth. Daichi swallows it all, suckling until he can sense Suga tipping into oversensitivity. No sense wearing him out now. (And his knees are aching.)

Daichi stands and tentatively runs a hand through Suga’s hair, sweaty at the roots. Suga nuzzles into it, with a lazy little smile.

“Do you want to continue?” Daichi asks.

Suga considers carefully, breath evening out as Daichi absently strokes his hair. It’s _so_ soft.

Suga gives a polite little nod when he’s ready. Daichi slides his hands down Suga’s arms, firm but gentle, to undo the cuffs. He slides them off completely, and gets a little pouty face from Suga.

“Shirt off,” Daichi commands lightly. Suga obeys, crossing his arms in front of his chest to slowly, slowly, slowly slide it off. He’s bare and proud and Daichi is so, _so_ into this guy. He peels his shirt off too, as quietly as possible. “Stand.” Daichi grabs the cuffs, letting them jingle so Suga knows what’s coming when he pulls his arms behind his back again. This time, he widens the cuffs so they can be wrapped around his upper arms, just above the elbow. It’s a harsher position, but Suga doesn’t complain. He just lets his head roll back onto Daichi’s shoulder when he steps in close behind him.

“Now correct me if I’m wrong,” he breathes into Suga’s ear, “but it looks like you can take a bit of rough-housing. Is that right?” Suga wriggles against him and nods, with a dreamy sigh. “I can tell. You _like_ being pushed around. That’s all you want, isn’t it?” Daichi grabs him around the middle, holding him tight. Suga struggles on instinct, but stops when he feels Daichi’s hard-on pressed into his ass. “That’s what you’ve been waiting for, someone to stop treating you like a princess and start treating you like a slut.” Suga gasps and shudders, almost violently. Daichi waits for a safeword, but Suga just grinds back against him harder. “Yeah, that’s right,” Daichi purrs, running his hands through Suga’s hair again. “I’ve got you baby, don’t worry.” Daichi wraps his hand ever so lightly around Suga’s throat to growl, “I’ll give you what you want.” He punctuates it with a sharp bite to his earlobe that has Suga’s knees nearly buckling.

Daichi lets himself get rough. He grabs Suga’s cuffed arms and marches him over to the bed, pushing him so that he has no choice but to stumble, landing face first. While he writhes, Daichi retrieves the spreader bar. At the first touch of cold metal, he stills, already spreading his legs.

“You wanna be tied down this bad, slut?”

Suga’s response is a groan and a nod with his face mashed against the bedsheets. Daichi hooks him in carefully, watching Suga’s toes curl and uncurl, still in his warm pink socks. Daichi stands back to collect himself. He’s never had a first session go this well before, and he doesn’t want to get ahead of himself. But his blood is singing in his veins and pounding in his ears and pulsing in his cock. He breathes deeply, watching Suga twitch patiently on his bedsheets.

_What does he need? What does he want?_

_I want to feel used,_ Suga had said. _Overwhelmed._

Daichi selects the prostate vibe and the lube.

Suga seems to know exactly what’s coming because he tries to spread his legs again. Daichi chuckles and gives him a playful swat on the ass with his free hand while he spreads lube around the fingers of the other. He slips in the first fast and hard.

Suga bites the blankets between his teeth hard, whole body trembling at the feeling of Daichi’s thick index finger wiggling around inside him.

“Sir, yes, _more_ , Sir, please,” he pants raggedly.

Daichi gives him another slap on the ass, just because he can. “You really are a proper little slut, aren’t you?” Daichi teases, teasing the tight rim with another fingertip. “Know how to beg and everything.” Suga lets loose another volley of pleading whimpers. Daichi forces himself to take a deep breath, testing the give of Suga’s ass calmly. Suga must still know how tempting he looks, because he’s writhing slowly now, emphasizing the roundness of his ass and making sure Daichi can feel every soft centimeter of him.

Daichi slides in another finger, much much slower. Suga breathes through it, shuddering when both fingers pop past the second ring of muscle.

“Okay, baby?”

“Yes, Sir,” Suga answers, turning his head enough that Daichi can see his red, wet mouth. Daichi rewards him by bending down and digging his teeth into one of Suga’s ass cheeks. Suga mewls and tries to kick away from it, but he’s stuck fast.

Daichi scissors his fingers a little when he pulls them out, spreading them, watching as Suga’s thighs tense with the added sensation. Daichi pops open the lube to spread some around the slim vibrator and slides it in to Suga’s waiting hole. It sinks all the way in easily, but Suga still shudders and shakes as it slots against his ass. Daichi gives him a moment while he inspects the settings for the vibrating functions. (He has no idea what any of the buttons besides the power one will do. Part of the fun, he supposes.)

Daichi picks up the paddle next. Suga seems genuinely surprised to feel it caressing his ass.

“S-sir?” Suga asks, just a touch nervous. Daichi’s eyes nearly roll back in his head at the faux-innocent tone.

“You think I don’t know what you’re up to?” Daichi gives him a light tap with the paddle; Suga jolts, fingers twitching. “You’re a filthy little tease. I can tell you’re holding back on me.” Suga freezes for the first time since being bent over. Daichi feels satisfaction rush in to join his arousal. “A little spanking ought to teach you better.” It’s a flimsy excuse, but it’s also a padded paddle.

He rubs and taps Suga’s ass for a warm up. Bent over like this, the sensitive tops of his thighs and stretched tight, and when Daichi drags his nails across that stretch of skin Suga goes boneless, giving his entire weight to the bed. Suga’s ass feels so squishy under his hands, and the feel of it bouncing as he spanks him is perfectly intoxicating. Suddenly, he digs his fingers between Suga’s cheeks and thumbs the on button of the vibrator, then what looks like an “up” arrow. It seems to be the right call – he hears a harsh buzzing sound and watches as Suga tenses up and tries to squirm away from the sensation.

“Sir – Sir, please, it’s too much,” he begs.

“You know what you say if it is,” Daichi says absently, stroking over Suga’s ass with the paddle, breathing heavily as Suga struggles against his bonds. “I’ll give you whatever you need, baby, as long as you’re honest with me.”

Suga presses his forehead to the mattress and groans into it, clearly struggling to make a decision. Daichi turns the vibrator down two notches; Suga relaxes a little and the sound becomes duller. Daichi watches him take a deep, shuddering breath, and his confidence falters.

He lays his hand gently across Suga’s lower back, just firm enough that it won’t tickle. “Suga?” he prompts. “Color?”

Suga takes two breaths, long and steady. Daichi waits patiently, matching his own breathing with the way he can see Suga’s chest expanding and falling.

“Green,” he decides eventually. He wiggles up into Daichi’s hand, then back to where the paddle still rests against his outer thigh. “Spank me, please, Sir,” he begs, this time with a cheeky little grin thrown over his shoulder at Daichi. His flushed cheeks contrast beautifully with the blindfold; he looks like a kinky renaissance panting.

Daichi feels like his heart could swell and lift him to the sky. “You’ll get twenty.” He pulls back his arm, and Suga puts his forehead back down to the blankets. “And you’ll count them for me.” Daichi lets his hand fall for the first strike.

“One…mm, two…three… _four_ …” he groans, rubbing himself off against the bed.

“Good job, baby.” His ass is already red.

“Five. Six, seven, eight…Nine! Fuck I – I’m gonna come!” Suga says frantically, hips jerking intently against the bedspread.

Daichi couldn’t have planned it better. “Go ahead. But I’m not gonna stop. And you better keep counting.”

Suga let out a sob, but no protest. “Ten! Ah – _ah! Eleven,_ ah, hah…” He’s humping the mattress now, chasing his release.

“What number, baby?”

“Twelve, Sir, please…more…”

Daichi pulls back and gives him the hardest smack is can. Suga’s feet flare out, like he’s trying to kick, but he can’t. “Ah! Thirteen!” he moans. Daichi is _so_ hard. “Fourteen…fifteen!” he cries, back snapping into an arch. He’s coming, unmistakably. Daichi doesn’t let up. “Ah, ah, _oh,_ Sixteen…seventeen…eighteen-nineteen-twenty!”

Daichi throws the paddle aside, opting to caress Suga’s sore red cheeks with his hands. “Very good boy,” Daichi praises. Suga lets loose with a litany of sweet mewls and whimpers as Daichi gropes him, spreading his cheeks apart and roughly grabbing at his ass. “You took it so well, baby.” Suga’s breath comes in deep, shuddering gasps as he tries to regain equilibrium. Daichi is tempted to keep pushing him, when he suddenly remember that this is an actual _stranger_.

Flushed and overheated, he turns the vibrator off and slips it out of him. Suga slumps, still panting, mouth open and drooling. Daichi finds himself sitting next to him as he catches his breath, hands wandering towards the silky, ashy silver hair again. Suga just huffs and snuggles into the touch, so Daichi keeps doing it. Daichi uses the digital clock on the oven to keep the time. There is only the sound of rain and their breathing in the dim, warm light.

After three minutes, Suga stirs. “I’m okay,” he says, presumably for Daichi’s benefit. “I’m okay just – wow.” He’s grinning, and it’s infectious. (Not to mention how relieved Daichi is that he read the situation right.)

“What do you need now?”

“You say that like we’re done,” Suga says slyly.

Daichi’s jaw drops in surprise, but he can’t stop smiling. “You’re not?”

Suga shakes his head, blindfold slipping away from its place. Daichi takes it off for him, careful not to pull his hair, but Suga’s eyes are closed. “I want you to fuck me,” he says bluntly, like he can’t imagine being refused.

At this point, Daichi can’t imagine refusing him. “If you’re sure.”

Suga chuckles, giving a sensuous writhe of his body. “Untie me and use a condom and this ass is yours.”

 _Fuck_. Daichi’s self-control snaps. He unhooks the binds on Suga’s arms, then dives for the spreader bar. He lets it clatter to the floor as he gets his hands under Suga’s body and flips him onto his back. On intuition, he looks in the sex toy drawer – a roll of condoms sits waiting for him. He only grabs one, not wanting to seem greedy, and tosses it on the bed as he strips out of his jeans.

Suga watches him hungrily, licking his lips, as Daichi rolls the condom on carefully and slicks up his cock. He puts on a bit of a show, going slow and wrapping his hand around the base to show off the length and girth. (He tries not to feel embarrassed, but he almost can’t help it – Suga looks so _eager_ , it’s enough to make anyone giddy.)

Daichi crawls back on top of him, kissing up the length of his chest as he lines up his cock. Suga spreads his legs wide and trembles in oversensitivity. When he reaches Suga’s neck, he’s struck by a thought that forces him to laugh.

“Hm?” Suga asks, arching an eyebrow up at him.

“We – we haven’t kissed,” Daichi laughs.

Suga’s face slowly transforms to a smirk, but eyes are gentle. “Are you old-fashioned like that?”

Daichi shrugs, like it doesn’t matter to him. Like he doesn’t care one bit if he never gets to feel those soft, wet, red lips against his own. “Just a thought.”

Suga’s kind brown eyes search him. “Would you like to kiss me, Daichi?”

Daichi represses a shudder at the sound of his name in that sweet voice, because he’s embarrassed himself enough at this point thank you very much. “If you don’t mind,” he admits quietly.

Suga grins. “I don’t. C’mere.” Daichi feels a cool hand on the back of his neck, urging him down. Suga closes his eyes and purses his lips. Daichi laughs and he knows Suga can feel the breath across his face.

Daichi almost keeps his eyes open, but that’s a step too far for a first kiss, even for him. The first soft press of their mouths is almost enough to make him moan – so is the way Suga tenderly strokes the short hair around Daichi’s ear. Daichi deepens the kiss first, helpless to it. He slides his tongue over Suga’s gently at first, but Suga is becoming very good at testing his patience. Suga rolls his hips slowly, so Daichi can feel his hard cock leave a sticky trail of pre-cum over his stomach. Daichi groans and thrusts his tongue possessively. Suga sighs and sucks on it.

So as first kisses go, it’s amazing.

Daichi has to pull back when he gets a cramp in his arm. He pulls away with a series of short kisses that Suga chases half-heartedly. When he opens his eyes, he looks soft and sleepy and dazed and Daichi feels something far too warm flutter in his chest at the thought that it was kissing _him_ that made Suga look like that.

“You’re good at that,” Suga says absently, licking his lips.

Daichi giggles, that warm thing in his chest fluttering like a hummingbird. “You, too.”

They get caught in each other’s eyes, on accident. The fairy lights above them make the most incredible reflections in Suga’s eyes, and Daichi now notices that he has a little mole beside his left eye that gets crinkled up as he smiles. Daichi can’t imagine what he’s seeing that’s making him smile – probably Daichi being a gigantic weird dork while he lies naked on top of a total stranger. The thought startles him enough that he actually coughs.

Suga is shaken out of…whatever that was too, and laughs, high and clear and full. “So sex?” he giggles.

Right. Sex. Fucking. Anonymous, stress-relieving fucking because they’re flooded in during a goddamn hurricane. Right.

Daichi gives his cock a few pumps, just to get his erection back, and lines up. Suga’s hole is glistening and wet, spread wide with the way Suga has his legs angled. Daichi bites his lips around a moan as he slides inside.

Suga makes a delightful noise, somewhere between a whimper and a scream. His hands tug at the bedsheets under his head as Daichi bottoms out.

“Good, baby?” Daichi purrs. Suga whines and nods, wriggling his hips. “Ah, ah,” Daichi tuts, pressing Suga into the mattress with his hands. “Let me.” Daichi pulls back and surrenders to his instincts.

Suga whines and thrashes, but he’s held fast by Daichi’s strong arms as he fucks into the tight heat. This is Daichi’s favorite way to restrain his partners, if he’s being honest – just his bare hands, squeezing at vulnerable flesh to keep someone in place while he uses them. Suga isn’t complaining – he just lets out these punched out, wailing sounds every time Daichi’s hips slam into him. Daichi knows he’s making almost as much noise. He even feels himself whimper when Suga wraps his legs around Daichi’s waist, pulling him closer.

“Yeah? Like that tight hole?” Suga teases, breathless and shaky with the force of Daichi’s thrusts.

“Yeah – yeah, baby,” Daichi answers brokenly. “Feels so good.”

“Your cock feels so _good,”_ Suga praises on a high and filthy moan. “So fucking good inside me, fill me up so good, _yes, yes!”_

Daichi doesn’t understand how Suga has the space left in his brain to think. He wants to see if he can fill it.

He grabs both of Suga’s legs in a firm grip and hoists his ankles over his shoulders. Suga yelps and arches into the burn, nodding frantically before Daichi even has a chance to ask if it’s okay. He bends him further, testing the limits of his flexibility. Suga goes, and goes and _goes_ , until Daichi has him folded up so nice that they can kiss again while Daichi plays with his nipples.

“D-Daichi,” Suga moans, eyes opening blearily as Daichi plows into him. “Fuck, I think I’m gonna come again, _fuck.”_

Daichi bears down with his hips, angling his thrusts up on the off chance that he might –

“ _Shit!”_

Found it.

Daichi keeps his pace as even as he can, though he’s desperate to let _go_ and luxuriate in that tight heat. Suga is near sobbing, hands fisted so tight in the bed covers that it looks painful. Daichi gives a particularly rough thrust to bounce him loose, then winds Suga’s arms around his neck to hold him close. Daichi feels Suga’s cock rub against his stomach, sticky wet pre-cum gliding across his skin. Suga tries to thrust into him, but Daichi places a firm hand on one of Suga’s hips to keep him still. He whines and bucks, eyes rolling.

“Hush, baby, I’ve got you.” He uses his other hand to relentless twist and pull at Suga’s sensitive nipples.

“Please – _please_ ,” he rasps, clinging tight to Daichi’s neck.

“Yeah – _nng,_ yeah baby, come for me,” Daichi begs. “But I’m not gonna stop when you’re done. You said you wanted to be used? Well I’m gonna use that tight little hole, baby, til I come inside you.” Suga wails and nods his assent, whole body twitching and quivering with the force of his impending orgasm. “But go ahead and come. Let me watch you, go on baby, spill for me.”

“Ah!” Suga yelps, eyes flying open to stare glassily at the ceiling, head bouncing on the mattress. “Ah, ah! Oh – fuck!” he gasps – and gasps again, and inhales, and nearly chokes on it – and then he comes. With a scream, Suga spills all over the both of them. Daichi revels in the hot splash that sprays across his chest.

Daichi keeps fucking him, true to his word. Suga is still moaning, still clinging to him, but his legs seem weak now. Daichi lets them slide down, pulling back to watch as he switches his grip to the backs of Suga’s knees to keep him open.

Suga’s tight ass is spread so nice for him, taking his cock so perfectly as Daichi ramps up his pace again. Suga’s chest is slick with sweat, and he’s still panting in the wake of his orgasm. His arms are thrown above his head, bouncing as Daichi rocks his body. His pink tongue is nearly lolling out of his mouth as he drools and moans through Daichi’s rough treatment. He’s _finally_ surrendered his control.

Daichi, for his part, feels like he’s about to ascend straight to heaven. He’s only chasing his bliss now, switching to short, humping thrusts the closer he gets. Suga is hiccupping little gasps now, sweet, wanton sounds that Daichi wishes he could swallow and keep with him forever. As it is, he barely has the foresight to warn Suga before he’s coming.

“I’m gonna - ah, a- _ah,”_ Daichi groans, emptying his aching cock into the condom with hard, slow, deep thrusts. Suga moans happily in answer. His arms are shaking, so he slides down to bracket Suga’s head with his forearms and rests his weight gently on top of him. Suga’s hot breath crowds against his ear, and Daichi knows Suga must be feeling the same thing as he tries to breathe the feeling back into his legs.

He presses a few self-indulgent kisses to Suga’s temple, surprised when Suga turns into it to catch his lips. They kiss slow and languid, tongues sliding together messily, feeding each other little groans and whimpers. Daichi has actually, truly, died and gone to heaven.

“I should get back to my place while the rain has died down.”

Suga hums, stretching a little beneath him. “Yeah?”

Daichi rolls off him to his back. “Unless you’re offering to let me stay.” His heart does a strange little flip at the thought.

Suga hmms again, like he’s contemplating it. “I would,” he says eventually, “but I’d hate for you to get stuck here.”

Daichi nods in agreement, heart settling back into place. He takes one last look at Suga, takes a deep breath, and sits up to find his pants.

“You’ve got to take me to the gym with you when this is all over,” Suga says demurely as Daichi wiggles his jeans over his ass. A quick glance over his shoulder tells him that yep, Suga is checking him out _again_. He blushes, and hopes that Suga can’t tell as he pulls his shirt over his head. His phone and keys are on the kitchen table, and his shoes are by the door.

“I had a great time,” Daichi says, hoping he sounds as sincere as he feels.

Suga smiles at him, the little mole by his eye disappearing, as he unlocks the door to let him out. “Me, too.” The air outside is refreshing and cool, rushing in to the apartment. Suga reaches up on his toes to kiss Daichi on the cheek. “I’d love to see you again sometime.”

“Yeah, definitely,” Daichi says gratefully, wondering how badly he’s blushing now. He steps out and gives one last look behind him. “See ya.” He immediately winces – _lame._

But Suga just giggles. “Bye!” he calls as he closes the door behind him.

Daichi hopes that the butterflies in his stomach don’t mean anything.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed the fic, please consider donating what you can to JJ Watt's youcaring. He's raised 15 million dollars so far, with a current goal of 20 million. It would mean a lot to me, and the people that have lost everything in this flood. 
> 
> I actually plan on continuing this, but I think this first section is pretty self-contained, and I'm not sure when I'll be returning to it, so I went ahead and marked it complete. But don't worry, you'll see more of these two nerds. As always, leave a kudos or a comment to let me know what you thought! Thanks


End file.
